


Broken Badger

by NotRecommended



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Vivisection, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up in his parents' lab and is subjected to examination. Mainly Danny's POV 3rd person. Oneshot. First fic posted on a fic site. Thank you very much for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Badger

Danny was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life. His heart was racing, his breath coming in steadily quickening pants. He struggled against his restraints, looking around his parents’ lab like a wild animal. He figured that he was in their eyes. He tried to phase through his bonds and received a sharp shock, a pained scream tearing through his lips. He vaguely realized he started hyperventilating as tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t form solid thoughts as he started looking around through the haze of pain; all he could think was  _ run, RUN,  _ **_RUN._ ** He shivered when he heard the door to the lab open and tried to curl in on himself.

 

“Hello  _ ghost _ ,” he heard (“ _ Mom… _ ”) behind him, cringing when the word was spat out with pure malice and hatred. He struggled again, his chest heaving. He had to get out before it was too late. He didn’t care that the metal was biting into his skin, a mix of ectoplasm and blood starting to drip from his cut wrists. A large hand pressed painfully down on his chest suddenly, cutting his breathing down significantly and making him choke.

 

“It’s pretending to breathe,” his father said, curiosity lacing his voice. “It’s trying to make us think it’s alive.” Danny wanted to scream at his parents, scream that he was still alive and well, but the words got caught in his throat. All that came out was a stuttered gasp. He squirmed under the pressure as his lungs began to burn, his eyes watering. Luckily (or unluckily), the hand was removed, and he was able to take in a deep breath. Harsh red goggles hovered into his line of vision, making him shrink back and whimper in fear. He felt so  _ pathetic _ , but he couldn’t hold back his reactions. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins;  _ fear _ was pumping through his veins. He didn’t want to find out what they were going to do to him, but he knew he was stuck. True panic began to set in when he saw Jack wheel over a tray of sharp objects.

 

“P-Please,” he begged, “let me go. Please, I will forget all about this. I’m not evil! I’m not what you think I am!” Maddie scoffed.

 

“You won’t fool us, ectoplasmic scum! We know exactly what you are.” Danny struggled again as she started to cut open his suit. Jack held him down and handed her a scalpel. Danny swallowed thickly, tearing up, and decided that there was only one way to get them to stop. He closed his eyes and wished it didn’t have to be like this. He opened them again, tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Mom,” he whispered, “Dad, please…It’s me...Danny...” They both froze, and Danny waited with baited breath. He internally begged them to believe him, to accept him and just  _ stop. _

 

__ _ SMACK. _

 

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise, suddenly seeing the closed ghost portal instead of the looming threat of a blade. The sting in his cheek registered, and his eyes filled with hurt. He looked at Maddie, his  _ mother _ , his  _ protector _ with open fear. She looked at him with contempt and disgust; he could barely see it through her goggles. “Don’t you EVER call us that again. You are not our baby boy.” He looked at Jack pleadingly, only to receive the same look of disgust and hatred. Something in him snapped as the situation fully sunk in, his last hope crushed beneath the weight of their gazes.

 

_ They hate me. _

 

__ _ They lied to me. _

 

__ _ They’re going to kill me. _

 

__ **_They’re going to kill me._ **

 

__ Danny sobbed and clenched his eyes shut. He heard whispers above him but paid no attention.  _ They hate me. They hate me. Hate hate hatehatehateHATE _ **_HATE!_ ** The fear was amplified by the hurt clawing at his broken heart. He silently sobbed, lost in his thoughts with that one word echoing through them. He was brought back abruptly when a sharp pain spread through his chest, making him snap his gaze down in that direction. The pain intensified, and he realized there was a scalpel in his chest, framed by green and red.

 

Danny let out a scream, eyes rolling back in agony. They continued to cut him open, the pain nearly blinding him. He panted once the pain weakened enough for his screaming to stop; he belatedly realized that the cutting had stopped. He heard the clicks and clacks of glass knocking against each other and the sloshing of liquids. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing, wincing at the burn in his chest and lungs. Jack (“ _ Dad… _ ”) held a large hand over his mouth, and Danny felt grateful that his nose was left uncovered. The hand also hid what they were doing to him; he still couldn’t believe it. He arched his back in pain when the flesh of his chest was peeled back, scream muffled by his father’s hand and eyes snapping open, unseeing.

 

“His insides mirror ours,” he barely heard Maddie say. “There’s even a liquid mixed in with the ectoplasm that mirrors blood...I’ve never seen anything like this.” There was a loud  _ snap _ and Danny let out a scream that was clear even through the large hand. Tears steadily fell down his cheeks as nausea filled him. It was unbearable. He’d rather fight Skulker, Pariah, and Vlad all at once on low energy than deal with the pain flowing through him. He heard a splash, then there was more agony. He barely held back the bile rising up inside of him, sweat rolling down his face and mingling with his tears. His vision started to fill with black, and he eagerly welcomed it.

The next time Danny came to, it was to a high pitched scream and pain. He was almost sent back into unconsciousness from the overwhelming sensations. He looked around with blurry eyes, nothing registering beyond the pain in his chest and stomach. He heard frantic yells and screams before he felt hands tugging at his restraints. He let out a pained moan, trying to speak and failing. His body was jerked, ripping a scream out of him as the pain flared up. Memories flashed before his eyes, the emotions from before he passed out sinking in again. He let out a broken sob and shut his eyes tight. There was another yell and a loud thud that would have made him jump had he not been in so much pain. He heard panicked whispers and weakly lolled his head to the side, eyes opening halfway. All he saw was darkness and shivered. 

 

Right as he was drifting off again, he heard soft words in his ear and felt the pressure on his ankles and wrists disappear. He whimpered when his body was lifted, tears streaming down his cheeks again. He refused to open his eyes and get his hopes up as he felt something soft get wrapped around his body. The pain dulled to something bearable, but he still refused to open his eyes. He was held against something warm, feeling arms holding him in a gentle and firm hold.  _ I’m dead. I have to be dead. No one would save me. _ He leaned against the illusion and curled up, wincing in pain and panting gently. He let out a soft moan of comfort at the heat. He heard more soft words and felt wind whip through his hair gently as he drifted off.  _ It’s over... _

Vlad hadn’t known what to think when he got a call from Daniel’s  _ sister _ of all people. He had almost answered the phone sarcastically until he heard her panicked sobs and pleas. He was immediately worried, gently coaxing her into giving him a calmer-albeit slightly-explanation. His blood froze in his veins when she did, and he immediately rushed over, zooming through the portal in ghost form and tearing through anyone who got in his way. The sight he arrived to was horrific. Jazmine was hovering over Daniel’s body, ecto-gun in hand and aimed diligently at her parents; they were eyeing her with disbelief and anger, yelling various things at her. He zeroed in on Daniel almost immediately after he realized he wouldn’t need to hold their parents back; the sight would haunt him forever.

 

He was unconscious on a metal examination table and in a pool of ectoplasm and blood. His chest was an open and gaping wound, flaps of skin dripping with the mixture of his life fluids. He saw one of his ribs floating in ectoplasm, along with pieces of intestine. Vlad felt sick to his stomach, nearly throwing up. Blinding rage raced through his veins, adrenaline flooding his brain. He restrained himself from killing his  _ friends _ and flew over to Daniel. His first objective was to save Daniel. He gently ran his gloved hand through the sweat-soaked white hair and felt tears burn at the back of his eyes. He saw hazy eyes open, feeling pain shoot through his heart at the agony in the glowing green. “I’ve got you Little Badger,” he spoke quietly, voice choking slightly. “You’re safe now.” He pressed a button on the edge of the metal examination table, watching the restraints pop open. He hastily grabbed gauze and gently lifted the teen, heart breaking at the pained whimper and tears glistening on his cheeks. 

  
He gently wrapped the boy’s injuries, vowing to give him proper medical attention once safe in his own lab. He was glad Danny hadn’t changed back to his human form, though he was a little concerned with how it would affect the boy’s health.  _ Thank goodness he figured out how to speed-heal… _ He cradled him to his chest bridal-style, arms secure but gentle around the thin form. He gently smiled despite the situation when Daniel curled in closer to his form. He glared sharply at the trembling adults before nodding at Jazmine and flying through the ghost portal with haste, though nowhere near his previous speed; he didn’t want to hurt Daniel even more. He looked down at Daniel when he heard a soft moan, smiling more when he saw him looking comfortable despite his pain. “I have you now Little Badger. They won’t ever hurt you again.”


End file.
